Sing Like a Bird
by jm2163
Summary: So Robin gets kidnapped by some small villain trying to prove themselves again. Fortuanly Robin has a way of distracting. This is my first story ever! Please R&R!


Robin sat tied to a chair in a poor-lighted room. His hands and feet were tied behind the back of the chair preventing any movement. His utility belt was gone along with his cape. His captors were in the corner of the room discussing what they were going to do with him. He honestly had no idea how he got here. He remembered going on patrol and something about Penguin. At least it wasn't Joker, he thought bitterly. He didn't know how long he had been here, but he knew it wasn't more than a day. But sitting in one place for a few hours without anything to do, Robin, being the teenager he is, was bored out of his mind. Of course, at that moment, his mind started to recap random songs he had listened to the past week. He smirked. If he couldn't get out of this jam, he might as well annoy the hell out of his kidnappers. Being the troll he usually is ,he started to sing at the top of his lungs.

**" People always told me, be careful what you do, and don't go around breaking young girls hearts. And mother always told me, be careful who you love, and be careful what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth"**

"Shut up you twerp! Don't make me duct tape you!" yelled one of the captors. Robin smirked to himself. This was too easy. He just had to stall them enough for Batman to find him. He waited for a minute until starting again.

**" Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a girl that claims I am the one. But the kid is not my son. She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son."**

"Will you be quiet! I don't understand how The Bat deals with you brat!" exclaimed lacky number 2. Robin almost burst out laughing, but managed to keep quiet. He patiently waited another 2 minutes until he started again.

**" 'Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night. And no ones gonna save you, from the beast about to strike. You know it's Thriller, Thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a Thriller, Thriller night."**

"I swear I will kill you!" yelled lacky Number 2.

"Cool down Marty," Exclaimed the 1st guy, "I don't want Batman skinnin' us for killing his bird brat. All we're doing is waiting for the Boss," He shot a look at Robin before continuing, "to finish his 'business'. Then you get paid, and I get paid, and we can go home."

His kidnapper grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like killing a certain bird if it wasn't for the pay. Meanwhile, Robin was trying to refrain from laughing his ass off in front of the various henchmen in front of him.

"Does anyone know why The Boss has this big 'fixation' with Bane?"

They all shrugged in response before turning back to whatever they were doing before.

'At least keep from killing me for the next 10 to 15 minutes. Come on Batman would you hurry up?' thought Robin as he shifted a bit in his restraints.

After a few more minutes, the quiet in the empty room was shattered by a certain bird.

**" A full commitment what I'm thinking of, you wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just want to tell you how i'm feeling, gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."**

" That is it! I am sick of your freaking singing! I am going to kill you!" the goon screamed as he walked towards the restricted bird.

Robin didn't know whether to be a little freaked out or highly amused at the henchman. Just as the goon was about to reach Robin, a Bat-a-rang came out from the ceiling and hit the goon square in the face. The young hero smirked to himself. His restraints fell to the ground around his chair as he lept into action.

Within 3 minutes, all the henchmen in the warehouse were unconscious and hog tied in various parts of the room. They heard a nearby door groan in disagreement as the old door was opened. Entering was a big buff man with a wrestling mask on. Apparently this was "the boss" that the henchmen were talking about while Robin was tied up.

' Seriously? Isn't that costume taken already? Its like all the small-time villains are trying to impersonate other big-time criminals.' thought Robin. Without another word, the heros lept into action.

Shortly after the take down, the cops had shown up. The heros, taking that as their cue to leave, slipped away in the shadows. A minute later Robin and Batman were riding in the Batmobile on their way back to the Batcave. They sat in silence until Batman spoke.

" Robin, what did you do to those men that had them so angry at you. You were in that warehouse for only 3 hours and you already had them wanting to kill you."

Robin cackled. "Remind me to beat up Wally at training tomorrow for getting random songs stuck in my head. Those henchmen apparently do not like Michael Jackson."

The Batmobile drove on in silence with the two heros smirking their asses off.

**_-Authors Note_**

**Guys, I'm really sorry that this is absolute crap. This was my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. This was also supposed to be an attempt at humor, but sadly, I just plain suck at writing humor. Also I suck at writing fight scenes so i kind of skipped those parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there would be a season 3.**

**Fun Fact: Superman and Superboy are voiced by the same actor, Nolan North. This is because the producers wanted someone who could show that they were genetically related, but still have differenced in their tone.**


End file.
